Pregnant at 13
by Ruki Lee
Summary: *I CHANGED MY PEN NAME! I USED TO BE KNOWN AS PREGNANT RUKI* Ruki runs away from home and goes to Jenrya's apartment and one thing led to another... I FINALLY GOT THE FOURTH CHAPTER UP!!!! YAY!!!!!!!
1. And So It Begins

And So It Begins  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon so don't sue me.  
  
Ruki walked home. The cool fall breeze played with her hair and wavered her mid-thigh skirt that was her uniform. When the fourteen year old girl reached her home, her mothers voice reached her ears.  
'I just don't know about it Gendo... it's been many years since we last saw each other'  
Ruki gasped.   
A male voice rang out. 'Think about it. Think about Ruki and how she would like living with her real father and mother and having a real family. Think about how her life would be if her real parents weren't divorced.'  
Ruki smirked.   
  
Later that evening:  
"So Ruki. How's it been without old pa strutting around the house?" Gendo asked.  
"Fine. Just fine."  
  
They ate dinner in silence. After they finished dinner Ruki went to her room thinking about how her life would be now that her father is back.  
Ruki threw her pillow across the room.  
Later that night, when her mother and grandmother were asleep, Ruki lay awake still thinking about the past years living without a father. Her mother was constantly on dates with other men. Her grandmother always tried to understand her. She frowned and sat up. Ruki got up and started packing pants, shirts, undergarments, socks, money, feminine hygiene products (AN: I'm getting too specific aren't I?) put on her shoes and walked into the yard. Ruki shivered at the cool night air. Ruki started walking into the night with nothing to guide her but the pale moonbeams and the dim glow of the street lamps.  
  
Ruki didn't know how she got there but she had somehow made it to the Lee residence and she was standing in front of the apartment door. Ruki was about to knock but thought against it for she did not want to wake the people in the apartment. She tried the door and it turned out that it was unlocked. Slowly she turned the knob and pushed it open gingerly. The girl crept inside and closed the door behind her. Remembering the layout of the house, she strode into the darkness of a hall and opened a door carefully so as to not make any noise. She tip-toed into the room and shut the door. Just then, a dull light emitted from behind her. Ruki turned around with a gasp and dropped her bag. Jenrya Lee was staring at her sharply propped up on his left elbow with his right hand on the switch of the lamp beside his bed.  
"What are you doing here Ruki?"  
"I- I was..."  
"Yes?"  
"I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought I would drop by."  
"Ruki... it's 12 am."  
"I-it is? I mean... of course it is!" Ruki stuttered.  
"Ruki... is something wrong?"  
"No, no why would you think that?"  
Jenrya sat up and slipped his feet into his slippers than stepped closer to her. "Well, first of all you're stuttering."  
Ruki looked into his eyes then dropped her head as tears welled up in her own. "Everything is so complicated now!"  
Jenrya took the fragile girl into his arms and held her close as she cried. "Tell me."  
"Well. My father came back after all these years and he wanted to re-marry my mother. I mean how can he do that?! He tore my family apart and ruined my life and now he wants to come back?"  
"Shh, shh, it's okay Ruki... it's okay..."  
"I ran away to escape it all but I had nowhere to go so I just kept on wandering and eventually I ended up here for some reason." Ruki buried her head in his chest and cried.  
Jenrya held her tight as she drenched his shirt with tears. "Ruki... I had no idea."  
Ruki stared up into those grey eyes and started leaning up. Jenrya started leaning down. They moved closer every long, aching, second until their lips met in a kiss. They broke apart ever so slightly then moved back and shared one that seemed to last for hours.   
  
The next morning, Ruki woke up to the sunlight shining through the curtains. She lay there with the sheets clinging to her naked body for a minute or two when she noticed that Jenrya was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she got up and put some clothes on. She creped out the door and walked down the hall quietly then heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Ruki walked to the kitchen door then peeked around the corner. Ruki saw Jenrya cooking something. "Jenrya?"  
Jenrya turned around and smiled. "Good morning Ruki. Did you sleep well?"  
"Um... yeah. What are you cooking?"  
"Fried rice. My mom taught me how to cook... she said girls like guys who can cook and my dad said the same thing."  
"So you learned how to cook because you thought it could get you a date?"  
"No! I learned because cooking is good life skill to have. The 'girls liking guys that can cook' bit was a lure... I don't get it... if adults want us to learn something they should just tell us a reason why instead of bribing us don't you think?"  
"Yeah! My mom always said that fashion is the most important thing a girl can have but fashion can't get you job unless it's modeling."  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
"What's so funny?"  
"Well... it's just that your mother is a model and you're a tom-boy... it's kind of ironic if you ask me."  
"Laugh all you want! My house is hell if you ask me."  
"Whatever. Don't you think your mother would be worried about you?"  
"Where are your parents and your brothers and sisters?" Ruki quickly changed the subject.  
"My parents are out for their second honeymoon. My older sister is at a slumber party at her friend's house. My older brother won this contest and he's in America with some friends. My younger sister is at my grandparents' house for the next week or so."  
"So we are the only ones here right now huh?"   
"Yep." Silence lingered while Jenrya put the rice in bowls and grabbed two pairs of chopsticks from the drawer. After they finished eating, Jenrya was washing the dishes. "Ruki... you should go home."  
"Why?"  
"Your mom is probably worried about you."  
"So?"  
"You can stay here if you want to but you can't stay here forever."   
"I know." Ruki knew it from the start, she couldn't stay here forever.  
"You can come here to escape when you need to. That is, if that is what you want."  
"Okay." Ruki agreed. She went back to Jenrya's room and grabbed her bag. Ruki was at the door. She turned around. "Jen?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I had a good time last night." With that she left. 


	2. A Secret

Chapter 2: A Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Don't sue please.  
  
A week had passed since Ruki's father had come back. Ruki woke in the middle of the night and threw up into her garbage can. Ruki thought of all possible reasons. She went to the kitchen and ate breakfast then took some money and went to the nearest pharmacy. She bought something that would tell her if her suspicions about herself were correct. It turned out that she was right... Ruki thought for a while. I have to tell the father.  
Ruki phoned Jenrya. *bring, bring* 'Hello?' It was a girl who answered.  
"Hi, can I speak to Jenrya?"  
'Sure. Hold on a sec. ~Jenrya! Your girlfriend is on the phone!~' There was a rustle as the phone was passed from one hand to another.  
'Hello?'  
"Hi Jenrya."  
'Ruki! Hi.'  
"Jen, listen to me. We need to talk right away. Meet at the park right now okay?"  
'Uh, okay.'  
  
Jenrya sat on a bench waiting for Ruki.   
"Jen." A soft voice called.   
Jenrya snapped out of his thoughts. Ruki sat down beside him on the bench. "What did you need to tell me?"  
"Jenrya... I'm pregnant."  
"Y- y- you are?"  
"Yes."  
Jenrya pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Ruki."  
"It's okay." Ruki pulled apart to look into his eyes. "I want to keep it."  
"You want to keep it?"  
"That's right."  
"Wow... I'm going to be a daddy."  
"Yeah. I was going to get an abortion but I couldn't bring myself to go down to the clinic. It would mean that a murder would be committed inside of me."  
"I'll help you support it. This is my fault."  
"No it's not. It's takes two people to create another life. This my fault as much as yours. Don't go blaming yourself."  
"Who else have you told?"  
"Just you... I won't tell anyone else until I start showing which will not be for another 4 months or so."  
"Then I won't tell anyone else either."  
"Good, this can be our secret."  
  
AN: Another chapter finished. Please R&R! 


	3. Has He Left Yet?

Has He Left Yet?  
  
AN: I just want to say that I made a mistake on the first chapter. Ruki is supposed to be 13 not 14! Thank you Infinity Blade for pointing that out to me in your review. ~_~ Oh, and Digimon doesn't belong to me.  
  
It had been nine months since the "incident". Ruki's mother took the news relatively well. After all, Aki had made some mistakes in her life as well and she couldn't really blame her daughter since they were the same mistakes. Aki still gave Ruki a good lesson though. Her grandmother remembered when Aki had gotten pregnant so she didn't really get as mad as she would have otherwise. Ruki's father didn't react at all.  
Jenrya's dad had given him a lecture on the subject. His mother started telling him to make sure Ruki didn't have to take care of the baby by herself.  
Takato kind of went ballistic and Kazu and Kenta congratulated him. Juri had talked to Ruki trying to give moral support.  
  
Ruki and her mother were in the car on their way to the hospital. "I'm very surprised with the situation you got yourself into considering the way you used to act on the subject of boys."  
"Mom!"  
"Has he denied the baby is his yet?"  
"No he hasn't." Aki looked sceptical.  
"Is he still in town?"  
"Of course he is! He wouldn't leave me."  
"Don't be so sure of yourself. It has been proven that 88% of teenage boys who get teenage girls pregnant don't stay with their baby's mother for long if at all."  
"Yeah well... he's not like that."  
"You know... my friend said the exact same thing when she got pregnant back in high school. She hasn't seen him since she was 6 months pregnant."  
"Look mom! I know he won't leave. Stop asking me questions okay?! You've been asking me the same questions practically every day since you found out."  
"Well... if you're sure of yourself."  
  
"You feeling all right? You look a little pale." Kazu asked.  
"Ruki's in the hospital right now. She's going to be there until the baby's born."  
"So?" Kenta, as always, was being and idiot. (sorry Kenta lovers!)  
"So that means she is going to give birth soon. I'm just nervous!"  
"Hey! What about her schoolwork? I mean she is in the 8th grade like us right?" Kazu asked.  
"Yeah, that's right." Takato spoke for the first time.  
"Then wouldn't her mid term exams be in two weeks as well?" Kenta wondered.  
"I asked her that yesterday when she told me that she was going to the hospital today. She said that her teachers would omit her mid terms and asked me if I could bring her homework for her since her grandma is too old to go out all the time and her mom is always on dates with her dad."  
"And...?" Takato urged.  
"And I agreed."  
  
Ruki stared up at her ceiling.   
"Hey! Hello?!" Ruki was snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at the speaker. A woman in her mid thirty's was sleeping in the bed to Ruki's left by the door. She was asleep when Ruki was brought in.  
"Huh? What do you want?!" Ruki demanded.  
"No need to be so harsh. I just want to get to know my room mate."  
"Humph! Whatever."  
"My name is Anna. (Anna is my best friend and in my opinion is very wise and mature) What's your name?"   
"Ruki."  
"Ah. Did they run out of room in the childrens' ward?" Anna sounded amused.  
"I'm 14! I don't belong in the childrens' ward."  
"Oh. Did you get pregnant?"  
"Why else would I be in the pregnancy ward?"  
"Well then... I remember when I was first pregnant."  
"Yeah?"  
"I was 17. He said he wouldn't leave me to take care of the child by myself. I actually believed him." Anna looked close to tears. "The reason I believed was because usually if a guy leaves, he denies fathering the baby then leaves before the baby is born. He waited till he got out of high school then hit the road and I never saw him again."  
"My mom got pregnant with me when she was 17 too. My dad left when I was really young. He came back 9 months ago. I was real mad at him that night he came back."  
"Why?"  
"He acted as if he had never been gone! He wanted to be a family again. As if! I hate him for leaving us and nothing is going to change that!"  
"You sound as if you are trying to convince yourself that."  
"No I'm not! Besides, he was the reason I got pregnant in the first place. Like I said, I was mad at him for coming back so I packed my bags and ran away."  
"You ran away?"  
"Yeah. I ended up at my friend's apartment. He was surprised when I showed up. You see I was crying and I never did that in front of anyone before."  
"So he took advantage of you when you were vulnerable."  
"That's not true! I love him and he loves me."  
"Are you sure about that? How do you know he's not putting you on?"  
"It's the way he says it... He sounds so sincere."  
"Some boys are really good at acting."  
"Look! Just because your first guy left doesn't mean mine will."  
"Whatever you say. I'm surprised he hasn't left yet." A nurse walked in.  
"Miss Makino, someone is here to see you." Jenrya walked in and the nurse left.  
"Hey Ruki. I have your homework." Jenrya walked up to Ruki's bed and put the stack of books on the lamp table beside her bed on the right side.  
"Thanks Jen." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and she kissed back. "So how's goggle-head, four-eyed-retard, visor-moron and puppet-girl?" (no offence to Takato, Kenta, Kazu and Juri)  
Jenrya laughed. "You mean Takato, Kenta, Kazu and Juri? They're doing good. Well other than the fact that Kenta and Kazu are failing Math and Science."  
"Those idiots are doing well in everything else?"  
"What do you think?"  
"You're right."  
"How have you been feeling lately?"  
"Moody."  
"I thought so. I have to go home now... I promised Shuchoin I would help her with homework. I love you." He kissed her again. "Bye."  
"I love you too." With that said, Jenrya left. 


	4. Twins?!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon... Just borrowing the characters.  
  
I WILL ONLY MAKE A NEW CHAPTER IF YOU PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"The baby has two heads!" Kenta creamed.  
  
"Let me see the photo." Jenrya said calmly. He looked it over and his eyes went wide. "You guys! The baby doesn't have two heads! It's twins!"  
  
"We're going to have twins?!" Ruki exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Takato patted Jenrya on the back. "Congratulations!"  
  
Juri turned to Ruki's shocked face. "Wow! Two babies! Now you won't have to argue about who gets to keep the baby for the night or something like that!"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Anna...?"  
  
"What is it Ruki?"  
  
"What's it like giving birth?"  
  
"You mean going through labour?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Like going to hell and back... the head is the biggest part so once it's out than you've survived the devil's lair and it's up the stairs to heaven when you hold your baby in your arms."  
  
"How long does it take?"  
  
"Depends... the younger you are the faster you go through labour."  
  
"Okay... How do you know when you're ready to labour?"  
  
"When you spill your water."  
  
Ruki stared at the ceiling than her eyes bulged. "Anna..." She whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I spilled my water..."  
  
"NURSE!!!!!! SHE 'S STARTING LABOUR!!!!!"  
  
Doctors rushed in after Anna's call. "Give me my cell phone!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"I highly recommend you to wait until after you labour to-"  
  
"Give me my cell phone NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Here..."  
  
Ruki pressed the speed dial button to Jenrya's cell phone.  
  
Jenrya was at the park with Shuchoin when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
`JENRYA!!! GET DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!!!!!!'  
  
Jenrya held the phone out a foot from his ear while the voice from the phone filled up the entire park which attracted unwanted attention from other people. "I coming Ruki. You don't have to yell!" Jenrya spoke hastily back into his cell phone then closed it. "Shuchoin... I have to go now okay? Go down to Takato's and he'll take care of you until I come back okay? Bye!" Jenrya spoke really fast then jumped on his bike and raced down to the hospital.  
  
When Jenrya finally reached the hospital he rammed his bike into the parking space and didn't even bother locking it up. He ran into the hospital with many people cursing him as he passed. He raced down to the pregnancy ward and went to Ruki's room. Just as he was about to go inside a nurse stopped him.  
  
"Are you the father?"  
  
"YES!!! NOW LET ME IN!!!!" The nurse opened the door and Jenrya rushed over to Ruki.  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ruki grabbed his hand.  
  
"I was babysitting my sister and I needed to tell her to go to Takato's before I could leave."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU'RE CUTTING OFF MY CIRCULATION!!!!!!"  
  
"It's a boy..." A doctor said calmly .  
  
Ruki was panting and then the next baby was coming. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I can't feel my arms anymore...."  
  
"It's a girl... congratulations miss..." The doctor looked as the clipboard. "R. Makino and Mr. J. Lee on your newborn twins."  
  
The nurse gave Ruki the baby girl while Jenrya held the boy. "I'm a mommy..."  
  
They named the girl: Yuko and the boy: Kaworu. During the next few weeks Ruki and Jenrya each took care of one baby and switched babies every Saturday. When Christmas came they went shopping with Takato and Juri. After a few months the babies could sit up and then start to crawl.  
  
By now the former Tamers were all 14 and old enough to get jobs. Jenrya worked at a photocopying place. Takato worked at his parent's bakery. Kazu and Kenta worked at a fast food restaurant. Ruki and Jeri worked as bus girls in the local fine dining restaurant.  
  
How was the chapter? I know my chapters are short but you guys were likely to kill me if I didn't get it out soon right? I WILL ONLY MAKE A NEW CHAPTER IF YOU PEOPLE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
